5, 4, 3, 2, 1
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...He holds the gun against my head...I close my eyes and bang I am dead. What if Iris had been too late to pull the trigger? 3x23 Spoilers.


**I've had this story written up since Memorial Day...O.o Yeah, I've been a bit busy.**

 **So, I was in a hurry when I wrote this, so it might not be the greatest, lol. You've got to listen to the song "Murder Song" by AURORA. IT's the one they played when *SPOILER* Iris/HR died. I think it's an awesome song, personally. It really fits this, too, which, of course, it was made to go together, lol. Also, this is just sort of a 'what if' or 'alternate ending' to a part in the finale episode. When I saw it, I couldn't help but think of this, and then, boom, this was made! :P I hope you enjoy, and remember, please enjoy and review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, but then again, my birthday is coming up...*hint hint***

* * *

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

...

Iris is holding the gun in her hand the entire time, watching the fight play out around her all too fast, even though it all seems to be in slow motion. She fears for everyone's life during the entire duration of the fight, holding the gun as if it's her lifeline as she watches. She had gone to that park along with Joe, Wally and Harry, to try and contribute in anyway possible; even though, she knew that Barry would never have allowed it.

...

 _He holds the gun against my head_

 _I close my eyes and bang I am dead_

 _I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy_

...

She watches as the fight comes to a conclusion, an overwhelming sense of _we made it, we actually did it_ consuming her. They were going to make it, they had a future again, they were going to _live_. She watches as Barry punches Savitar, and can't help but smile in relief, because it was _over_. After all these months...it was finally over.

 _..._

 _And here I go_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _And here I go_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _..._

Iris feels the smile on her face fall when she notices Savitar begin moving; straight towards Barry who is oblivious to it all, too wrapped up in the _relief_ of the battle ending. Of Iris living. Caitlin being back. He doesn't notice it. Doesn't see Savitar running towards him, ready to take away all Iris holds dear. So she raises the gun, and takes aim.

 _..._

 _He holds my body in his arms_

 _He didn't mean to do no harm_

 _And he holds me tight_

 _..._

She inhales sharply, afraid to pull the trigger even though she knows there's no time to waste, _Barry needs you_. But she hesitates. And it's that hesitation that changes everything...

 _..._

 _Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that come_

 _And he cries and cries_

 _I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy_

 _..._

There's the crack of a gunshot. And then there's deafening silence as Iris holds the gun in front of her, watching as Savitar falls to the ground; bullet in his back. She can't help but nearly smile in relief, because she _did it_ , and Savitar is _gone_ , and they're all _safe_.

 _..._

 _And here I go_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _And here I go_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _..._

And then she sees Barry stop in mid step, before suddenly he falls to his knee, and she's only vaguely aware of the heart wrenching scream of his name that tears through her lips as he falls forward in front of Cisco and Caitlin.

 _..._

 _He holds my body in his arms_

 _He didn't mean to do no harm_

 _And he holds me tight_

 _..._

She's running before she even knows what she's doing, and there are tears in her eyes as she all but collapses next to him just as Cisco and Caitlin move forward. She rolls him over, repeating his name over and over but she can't focus and she's not even sure what she's saying as she sees the bloodstain covering the area over his heart.

 _..._

 _Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that come_

 _And he cries and cries_

 _..._

"Barry, no, Barry, please, speak to me." There's no response as she's babbling, gathering her in his arms as she refuses to believe what is the truth. His body is limp as she holds him, his eyes open and unseeing as blood spills past his lips, and she's sobbing, pleading, _begging_ to him, _"Barry, no, Barry,_ no _,"._

She sobs, not even aware of Cisco and Caitlin anymore as she clutches onto his suit and places her had on his bloodstained chest, and her own chest thumps wildly as more sobs bubble up in her throat and spill out in heart wrenching cries. This wasn't supposed to _happen_. They were supposed to have their _future again_.

 _..._

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

 _..._

"I-Iris," Barry chokes out past the blood pooling in his mouth and on his lips, and Iris's head jerks up, tears in her eyes as she breathes in relief.

"Barry, baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so sor-"

"Shh, shh," He whispers, as she closes her eyes and shakes her head. She feels his hand come up as he weakly places his palm on her cheek, and when she opens her eyes, he's smiling as if seeing her was such a relief, and as if he wasn't bleeding out and _dying_.

"Barry, we need to-we need to get you to Star Labs, we need-" She's babbling and he weakly shakes his head, blinking sluggishly.

"No, Iris," He breathes, and she feels another sob tear through her lips as more tears stream down her cheeks. He smiles again, eyes still glinting with relief even as the light begins to fade away. "You're alive. You're _alive_ ," He chokes out and she nods with a sniff.

"Yeah, Barry. You did it. You saved me. You're my hero," She says tearfully, and he smiles; beautiful green eyes slowly closing.

"I love you, Iris West-Allen," He breathes out.

"I love you, too, Barry," She chokes out, eyes blurring as she fights back the sobs in her throat and leans forward, pressing her lips to his in a desperate last attempt to save him, knowing that there's no hope now.

Her eyes close as their lips meet in one last kiss, and she pulls away, seeing him smile one last time, before his eyes are suddenly closing as his hand slowly falls away from her cheek. And instantly she misses it already.

"Barry? _Barry?_ " She asks, an agonized sob tearing through her lips as she leans forward and places her head on his chest; body wracking with sobs as his chest falls and doesn't rise again. She had been too late. She couldn't save him. She's only distantly aware of the hand on her shoulder, but she can't comprehend anything other than her Barry is dead, _Barry is dead_.

So she sobs, clutching onto him in a desperate last act of trying to hold onto what was already gone. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," She apologizes in incoherent sounds, muffled by the bloodstained fabric on her dead finance's chest.

 _Dead fiance_.

All of this time they had been trying to save her, when it was really Barry that needed saving. And all because she was too late. Savitar is gone. The gun is gone, and Barry is gone. All it had taken was a matter of seconds for her world to be torn to shreds.

 _5,_

 _4,_

 _3,_

 _2,_

 _1,_

The countdown ends, taking Barry's life and with it, Iris's, as she is left to suffer in the cruel hands of a whole new fate no one had seen coming...

 _..._

 _The gun is gone_

 _And so am I_

 _And here I go_

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Yep._ Anybody cry? Feel free to lemme' know... ;)**


End file.
